They Share Dreams
by Chiaseeds
Summary: A little one-shot of Levi and Mikasa pondering about their future dreams.


_**Rating : T**_

_**Summery :**__ A little one-shot of Levi and Mikasa pondering about their future dreams._

**_Disclaimer :_**_ I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin, though I like reading it._

* * *

Late at night in a certain corporals room dim lights were flickering, revealing the an image of two people. On a neat,-certainly clean bed, laid Mikasa and Levi. The couple were talking, playing and kissing; they were sharing love. It was the one of the only times they got to truly express their feelings, to talk about what happened in the day, to tell them how much they loved each other. Of course these were only a fraction of sacrifices one had to give to battle as humanities strongest soldier.

It was night time at the scouting legions fortress in wall Rose. Mikasa had once again come to Levi's room, like she routinely does. Ever since Levi decided to develop his feelings for Mikasa, finally confessing to himself it was not_ 'just'_ a friendship relationship, the two strongest soldiers became intimately closer. They would train together in the early mornings before anyone spotted them and often meet each other late afternoons on the protective walls, gazing out to the bleeding sun set or just inspecting the titans (Something Hanji liked them to do). They both enjoyed each others company. Mikasa laughs at Levis' shit jokes and Levi muses at Mikasas' reactions. It also helps that there pasts were similar, they understood each other in a way others couldn't; They have both experienced hell before.

"You are quiet today. Did something happen?" Levi whispered to Mikasa a few minutes after she entered his room as she changed from her uniform into a pair of tanned shorts and loose white t shirt. Levi was already lying in bed in his usual sleeping attire and had been patiently waiting for Mikasa to join him.

"No, I'm just tired is all." Mikasa replied after fully changed. She leapt on to the bed and to Levi's surprise wrapped her arms around him tightly and pulled the both of them down till they were lying face to face with each other, soft pillows supporting their heads. Levi looked at her, really looked at her, taking in her beautiful, exotic features. Her imperfect yet perfect appearance. He leaned his face in and kissed her deeply. Mikasa returned the kiss passionately. After a minute Levi pulled back and noticed that Mikasa was … _crying_?

"Mikasa, what's wrong?" Levi asked seriously, sitting up cupping her face.

"..I love you" Mikasa sobbed after a moment. "I love you.. I don't want you to die" she cried. "I want us to be together forever. no more titans or fighting."

_'Ah'_ This again Levi thought. They have been over this subject multiple times while both had their breakdowns. Levi recalled when Mike died in action Levi had to takeover his role and responsibilities whilst maintaining his own. The weight became overwhelmingly heavy, a little too much for humanities strongest soldier. He, thus, resulted to drinking. The poor Mikasa had come in to take some paper works but was left to deal with a half drunk, depressed corporal.

"I love you too. I won't die and you won't die so stop worrying." He knew he couldn't truly promise that but the words blurted out anyway. "You'll see a titan doing a crap before you see my corpse" Levi continued in a comforting voice and to his relief Mikasa chuckled. It was incredible how Levi can turn a sobbing Mikasa to a laughing one. It was one of the reasons why she loved him. "Seriously, what happened today. Did Eren shit in your face or what."

"You tell me I am quiet but you are unusually talkative." Mikasa adds lovingly while touching his bangs, a gesture she found herself doing quite often. "I .. -one of my injured teammates ..passed away today." she managed out, her voice almost raspy. _'Oh, so that was it'_ Levi understood a little now. "What would you do if…-if we survived. If humanity won?" Mikasa questioned after their silence. She normally never asked these questions, they were almost forbidden to the both of them, to all Scouting legion soldiers for that matter. While they had hope there was a small chance humanity would win, that they would survive. It was scary to dream of the future that probably would never come.

"I would propose to you" Levi looked her in the eye, his tone semi playful yet held a tint of seriousness. He new the answer took Mikasa by surprise as her breath halted half way before resuming a few seconds later.

"..I-I would say yes." And she kisses him again.

"We'll start a family too..." Levi went on, feeling the warmth spread through his chest. "We'll have a baby girl."

"And a boy too."

"One's enough," Levi grunted. "We would never have quiet in the home otherwise."

"Ah.. and we will buy a house too…"

.

.

.

That night they dreamt on and on. They didn't know if these dreams would ever be fulfilled. But it was their little time together and they could do what they wanted. Tomorrow they would be back on the bloodstained battlefield fighting off titans. More would die, they could die so now they just wanted a tiny fraction of happiness that was stolen from them.

* * *

_A/N: __**Merry Christmas**__ everyone! Have a __**Happy New year**__ too! That was my first Rivamika fanfic so please be nice to me :3 It was a bit rushed so please excuse the spelling and grammar errors, I only had time to read over it a few times. Just wanted to give something for Leviweek is all ,_

_**P.S.**__ Happy Birthday Levi! No matter how old you are I will always love you _


End file.
